1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to scanning machine-readable tags using portable tag scanning devices and more specifically to authenticating and verifying a location of a machine-readable tag scanned by a portable tag scanning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Barcodes, which are one type of machine-readable tags, are typically attached to physical objects and contain useful digital information about the physical objects that the barcodes are attached to. One application of barcodes is to provide information regarding specific locations by affixing the barcodes to walls or fixed objects at the specific locations. The information content contained within the barcodes may be, for example, warnings, translations of posted signs, tourist information, directions, links to web pages, et cetera, which is meaningful to the particular location of the barcodes.